Hiro and Dashi
by VickyT36
Summary: It's been two weeks since Dashi was born, and Hiro wonders if he'll ever be able to do a good job of taking care of her like Tadashi took care of him. But when Dashi gets sick he realizes that he's doing a great job.


**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with a big hero 6 one-shot, enjoy!**

**Hiro and Dashi  
><strong>

Hiro and Baymax quickly got on the San Fransokyo cable car, and he told the driver to hurry to San Fransokyo General Hospital. The driver did, and Hiro carefully cradled a small bundle in his arms.

"Be sure to keep her warm." said Baymax. "Right." answered Hiro. In Hiro's arms was his baby cousin Dashi, was had been born only two weeks ago. Hiro had been babysitting her while his Uncle Roy and Aunt Cass were out.

But at home Dashi started running a fever, getting chills, and coughing, and when her fever got really high, Hiro and Baymax decided to take her to the hospital. When they got there, Hiro hurried inside, with Baymax walking behind him.

"Can I help..." the receptionist started to ask, but Hiro quickly answered. "My cousin's sick." he said, showing her Dashi. Usually he would've had to wait, but because the patient was a baby, the doctor took her back to be examined.

Baymax finally came into the hospital. "Where is baby Dashi?" he asked. "The doctor's took her back. I better call Aunt Cass and Uncle Roy, and tell them what happened." said Hiro.

He went to the pay phones, and phoned his uncle. "Hey, Uncle Roy, it's Hiro. Listen something happened, Dashi's sick, so I took her to the hospital. They just took her back. Okay, see you in a while." said Hiro, and he hung up.

Then he sat in the waiting room with Baymax. "My sensors detect that your mood as dropped, are you sad?" asked Baymax. "A little, I shouldn't have told Aunt Cass and Uncle Roy to go out. Ironic I can battle bad guys, but I can't take care of one little baby." said Hiro.

Ever since Dashi came home, Hiro had been having trouble helping take care of her. Why, because despite being a genius, he knew nothing about babies. He remember one time he tried feeding her.

**Flashback**

"Hiro, would you mind giving Dashi her breakfast, I need to open up the cafe." said Cass, handing her to him. "Sure no problem." answered Hiro, as he took her. As Cass went downstairs to open up, Hiro but Dashi in her high chair, and put on her pink bib.

"Okay, Dashi want do you want for breakfast? You want peach baby food or banana baby food?" asked Hiro setting both jars on her high chair. Dashi put her hand on the peach jar.

"All right, peach it is." said Hiro. He put the food into a bowl, and tried to feed her. But he had a hard time getting the food to stay in Dashi's mouth. A few minutes later Cass came up to see how they were doing.

"Hiro, how's it...what on earth?" she said. She saw that Hiro's face was covered in blotches of orange baby food. "Well, at least I got her to eat." said Hiro. Cass chuckled, and picked up Dashi.

"Why, don't you go get cleaned up, and then you can head off to school." suggested Cass, taking Dashi. "Great idea." said Hiro, wiping off some of the peaches.

**Back to the present **

"Well on the bright side, you finally got her to eat the peaches." said Baymax. "Yeah, after she flicked them off the spoon and onto my face." said Hiro. He then remembered the time he tried to give her a bath.

**Flashback**

Then on another night, Roy asked Hiro if he could give Dashi her bath while he made an important phone call. He thought it would be simple enough. He filled up the little baby bath with water, and put Dashi in.

When Roy finished his call he saw that the bathroom floor was wet, and Hiro shirt was drenched. "What happened?" he asked. "Dashi likes splashing." Hiro answered, and he left to go change.

**Back to the present **

"Maybe I should just face it. I'm terrible with Dashi." said Hiro, hiding his face in his hands. "But there have been times where you've been great with Dashi." said Baymax.

Hiro smiled a little, he did remember times where he was going with Dashi.

**Flashback **

One night Cass and Roy were having a hard time of getting Dashi to go to sleep. Hiro offered, and Cass gently placed Dashi in his arms. He slowly rocked her, until she fell asleep.

Another time Hiro was playing peek-a-boo with her, and he made her smile and laugh.

**Back to the present **

"Well, I guess there are times where I've been good with her." admitted Hiro. Suddenly Cass and Roy came in the room. "Hiro where's Dashi, is she okay?" asked Roy.

"The doctor has her." answered Hiro. "Anyone here with Dashi Hamada?" asked a doctor. "We're her parents." said Cass. "Well Dashi's just fine, she just had a touch of pneumonia, but we'd like to keep her overnight just to be safe." explained the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor." said Roy. "Aunt Cass, Uncle Roy, I'm really sorry that this happened." said Hiro. "Oh, Hiro it wasn't your fault." said Cass. "Yeah, babies get sick all the time." added Roy.

Hiro knew what was true, but still he wished there was something he could do for Dashi. Then he had an idea. "I'll be back later." said Hiro, hurrying out the door with Baymax.

When they got back home, Hiro went up to his room, grabbed his old bot-fighting robot, and hurried to the garage. "Just needs some adjustments, and it'll be perfect." said Hiro.

For the next two hours he worked on his robot, and when he finished he hurried back to the hospital. He asked if he could see Dashi alone, and the nurses said he could as long as he put on a paper gown.

He went into the room she was in, and saw little Dashi in a crib, wearing a baby hospital gown, and playing with a stuffed bear. "Hey, Dashi." said Hiro. Dashi looked up and smiled at him.

"Sorry, you ended up here on my watch. I just need more practice at being the older one. For the last 14 years I've been the younger one, but here's something to make up for today." said Hiro.

He put the robot in Dashi crib, and pressed a button on the back. The robot then lit up and started dancing, he had turned his fighting robot into a baby toy. Dashi giggled and took the toy in her hands.

Hiro smiled, and Dashi smiled her toothless grin at him. "You know something Dashi? No matter what, I'm never giving up on you." said Hiro.

**The End, plz review and comment**


End file.
